


Not Today

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Poor Sam Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: It was not something Sam wanted to deal with right now.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 26: Walk of Shame

Sam was tired from the hunt last night they had come back late from. So he slept in. He didn't even wake up to go for his usual morning walk.

But it seems no one else at the bunker noticed. Because just as he walked out of his room, the door to Dean's opened. And out walked Castiel, hair sticking out in more directions than usual, in one of Dean's old shirts.

They stood there, staring at each other, for about half a minute. Then Sam turned around, went into his room, shut the door and went back to bed.


End file.
